What You Need
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Byakuya is beautiful in that sinful you can look all you want but never have sort of way. Well Renji wants and to get what he wants he has a few tricks up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

WhooT fic number 51!

Anywho a couple of things. First to all my Kuro readers who may be reading this the next 2 chapters for Captive will be up in the next week or so. Second this fic contains mentions of mpreg but no actual m-pregnancy they just talk about it. Lastly this fic doesn't have much of a plot seeing as how I wasn't really sure where I was going with it. So it's just a little relationship fic. It's suppose to be a one shot but because of length I'm broke it into two chapters to make it easier to read. So I guess that's about it.

Oh and this fic was inspired by Naktata's fabulous Ren/Bya pics.

Also this fic is dedicated to Andaateika; you knows I luvs ya. (We'll call this a late birthday present for you since I can't seem to get my sorry butt around to finishing your other one from 3 years ago. But you know me I'll always remember at least. So I guess that's something.)

Well anyway on with the fic. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Renji Abarai wasn't a man of nobility and wealth.

Renji Abarai wasn't a man that was generally considered calm, cool, and collected.

Renji Abarai wasn't a man that stopped and analyzed things.

No what Renji Abarai was was a poor street rat thug that got by with street smarts. He survived by always picking the side that he knew would always come out on top even if that meant he was against his own friends. That however was a rarity seeing as how his friends were much the same way.

To them winning meant money, food, and a place to stay. Losing meant scrounging and doing whatever necessary to survive.

He hated necessity he wanted stability but as a street thug that stability was nothing but a pipe dream far far out of his reach.

Or so he thought.

He didn't know if it was by chance or by some higher power that caused things to fall as they did giving him this one chance to change his entire life.

It had all started with nothing more than being at the right place at the right time for in all actuality he wasn't supposed to be there that day. He was suppose to be meeting up with Ichigo to see about doing some dirty job for the mayor… again. However he was in no mood to deal with the sniveling little weasel so instead he met up with Rukia at their hangout and just… hung out.

That was when the second event occurred that set him in the direction of a better chance at life. That day, sitting with Rukia, chatting away about what they would do if they were rich, HE walked in.

As it turned out HE was Rukia's ex-brother in law Byakuya Kuchiki. A high class noble and next in line to take over the Kuchiki 'family business' and a sexy high class noble to boot.

All nobility thought they were above the law and extortion, bribery, assaults, and sometimes even murder occurred between the warring families. Of course none of them would ever actually do the dirty work themselves but instead throw cash at nobody street thugs to do the dirty work for them.

As far as Renji was concerned the high class elite were the most corrupt people on the planet. They had everything they ever wanted but for reasons he couldn't understand they always wanted more. They wanted what the other powerful elite had, they wanted control, world domination even but why?

Once you had everything what was left? A lonely miserable life with you on top and no one to control and no one to care about you. That's what's left.

It didn't matter to him why they wanted so much what mattered was Ruika ex-in law Byakuya.

Of all the things Renji wasn't he was the type that could appreciate something or someone beautiful whether it be female or male. Byakuya was beautiful in that sinful you can look all you want but never have sort of way. Plus the man seemed to be all too aware of that fact and made sure everyone knew it.

He carried himself in that aristocratic sort of way with the proud shoulders, stiff spine, pressed tightly together lips, and nose just so slightly tilted upwards. Oh then there was that stifling '_I'm so far above you to even look at you my eyes would surely melt_' air about him.

Yet Renji could see there was something more about the man something he was hiding. As a street thug it paid well to be able to read people and see in their body language what they WEREN'T saying. Usually the payment was staying alive.

As he looked at Byakuya reading the minute words in his body language he realized that the man was desperate for love and attention. However being in the position he was he could never ask for that and probably never let anyone know he wanted it. The poor man was probably arranged to be wedded to some miserable hag now that he was single due to Ruika's sister's death.

How the better half lived like that he'd never know or understand nor want to understand. What he did understand was loneliness and the want to be loved by someone. What he understood was that deep want you hid behind a mask so no one would know how much it really hurt.

He understood was what Byakuya was screaming for but had to muffle so no one would ever hear the anguish he held within.

In that moment it was decided and it seemed fate was in his corner. He was going to have Byakuya Kuchiki and stop the screaming. Why he wanted the man he didn't know but something deep within his gut told him to get him and he always listened to his gut.

It was that fateful decision that brought him to be seated before Ginrei Kuchiki with all bases covered to get what he wanted. It took weeks from that day he met Byakuya Kuchiki to come up with a tentative plan in how to make the man his own. It was months before he had a sure fire plan to guarantee Byakuya would be his and it was a mere week to get all the things together to put his plan into motion.

It took six months to get to this point and he was going to make sure he walked out of the man's office with what he wanted and his life.

"So what is it you want street rat?" The old man glared at him.

Renji on the outside kept cool and calm but on the inside he was screaming to punch the man square in the face. "I've come to make a request of you Kuchiki-sama." He smiled politely.

He knew from experience with these people that one; you never showed you're full hand. Two, keep everything as casual and non threatening as possible. Three, maintain eye contact at all times or else you showed weakness and weakness with these people was a death sentence. Then last but not least and most important never ever give your information as fact keep it vague and hypothetical to keep their interest piqued.

"Oh and what would that request be?" He questioned as he set his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Money?"

"Nah." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Something a little more of value." He smirked.

"Get to the point boy," he growled coldly. "you are wearing on my patience."

Renji shrugged like it was no biggie knowing full well for the moment at least he still held the cards. "Alright," he locked hard stares with the man. "I want to ask for Byakuya's hand."

The old man narrowed his eyes deeply. "You are wasting my time."

"I'm dead serious." He glared biting down his nerves to keep from showing how nervous over this he really was. "I am asking you to allow me to marry your grandson."

"You honestly think I would marry my grandson the heir to my fortune to some street rat?"

He relaxed back into his chair and draped his arm over the back. "That's exactly what I think." He nodded. "However I don't expect you to just marry him off to me for nothing."

"You have that right." He glared. "And I highly doubt that all your possessions combined would be enough to even own a hair off my grandson's head."

Renji chuckled at that. "You're probably right but," he became serious. "not everything is counted in money or property now is it."

"What are you getting at boy?"

"What I'm getting at is that what I have may be worth a lot and I'm sure I could pay Byakuya's dowry several times over with it." He leaned forward rested his arms on his knees and smirked at him. "It's all a matter of how important information is to you."

"Information?" He arched a white brow at him. "What kind of information would someone like you have?"

"Here let me tell you a story." He slumped back into his chair.

"Boy I don't have time for this nonsense." Ginrei growled deadly.

Renji smirked at that. "Oh but I think you of all people in the world would love to hear this story." His eyes widened. "It involves a mayor, bribery, Marenoshin Omaeda, a large corporation downtown that two families have been warring over..." He trailed off with a wave of his hand and stared at the old man.

Ginrei leaned back in his chair and smirked at the red head. "Well now that you mention it I did always like stories that ran along those lines." He nodded at him. "I'm listening."

"Well the short of it is Marenoshin has been paying off the mayor to block all your bids to buyout LL Corp." He shrugged.

"Is that so?" His sliver brow arched highly. "And let me guess with that being the short of it there's more."

"Something like that." Renji smirked. "The more all depends on whether or not I hear wedding bells in the near future."

"Alright." He agreed. "I believe we can work something out but before we start getting into details does my grandson know of this?" He once again leaned forward in his chair lacing his fingers together and resting his arms on the desk.

"He knows I want to marry him; yes." He nodded which was technically true.

Over the last six months he had seen Byakuya a total of four times and of those four times only three times did they interact. The third time they met he told the man a joke causing him to twitch his lip up in the slightest of smiles. It was then he asked Byakuya to marry him which instantly turned that smile into a frown and a glare. Although he was glaring at him he caught the slightest hint of a thrill flash thorough his gray eyes. Right then he knew without a doubt that his plans to make Byakuya his own was the right thing to do.

Ginrei eyed the boy cautiously not sure what to really make of him. Did he really want to marry Byakuya because he cared for him or because it would be easy access to his money? Was Byakuya an easy out of the streets for him and he was going to take it. Whatever it was he did not really want to deal but if his little story turned out true then the boy would have saved him several millions in court battles and bribery.

"I see." He nodded. "Get me the proof of your claims and once they are verified we will discuss your proposal further."

"No." Renji shook his head and glared at him knowing full well the man was looking to screw him over. It was time to go for the throat and end this once and for all. "Either we have a deal or I go to Marenoshin and tell him a story." He glared. "A story of his daughter, an older man who is his enemy, and of the birth of an illegitimate son."

Eyes identical to his grandson's widened just the slightest.

"That's what I thought." Renji snorted. "Now we either have a deal or I find a deal somewhere else." He implied.

Ginrei sighed deeply through his nose and ground this teeth together. "Very well once the information is confirmed I will give you my grandson's hand."

"Good." Renji stood up, pulled a folder from within his jacket, set it on the desk, and gave him a small bow. "It was a pleasure doing business with you and if you will I would prefer to keep this a secret from Byakuya until all the details are ironed out."

The old man nodded with a grunt and went back to the papers on his desk.

Renji walked toward the door to leave but was halted just has he lifted his hand to open the door.

"Oh and by the way boy," Genrei smirked at the his back. "I will expect that you know what is entitled to marrying my grandson."

"Which is?" He turned to face him.

"First you will sever all ties with your street rat friends." He nodded curtly. "I will not have them using you or my grandson as an excuse to blackmail or extort money from me."

He did not like that at all although he was sure there was a way around it. He was a rule breaker by nature therefore how hard would it be to break the rules and see his friends anyway?

"Alright." He agreed with a shrug of his shoulder. "And?"

"Second you will pay homage to me as father of this house and be loyal as if you were my own flesh and blood."

He smirked at the man. "No problem with that either."

"Good." Ginrei smirked right back at him. "And finally you will produce an heir within a two years of the marriage."

His eyes widened hugely as he stared at the old man. "That's impossible; both myself and Byakuya are male."

"Improbable not impossible." He sat back in his chair. "I assure you it is possible it's mostly done in a lab but one of you will be a carrier. So should you marry my grandson either you or he will bear a child within the year. If not the marriage will be null and void and you will return to your miserable life in the gutters."

Renji glared deadly at him. "Fine." He agreed though bitterly. "Is that it?"

"Yes." He nodded. "You may go."

He glared at the man one more time before turning back to the door and as soon as he touched the handle he sensed the men on the other side. "Oh and one more thing before I go." He smirked without turning around. "I told my friends that if anything should happen to me that they should pass my little story on to Marenoshin with the accompanying pictures and birth record." With that he opened the door and watched as the two men looked at their master.

He could only assume Ginrei waved them off when they stepped back and allowed him to leave the office freely.

Once he was outside and far enough away from the Kuchiki estate his stiffened spine finally gave out on him causing him to sit on the curb. He really didn't expect things to go that smoothly or to even walk away unscathed but they went better then he dreamed they would. Actually he thought for sure he'd be dead by now.

However as it stood once Ginrei confirmed his information he was going to be marrying Byakuya Kuchiki. That thought slapped the largest smile ever on his face causing him to jump up and run back to his hang out to celebrate even if he couldn't tell his friends why they were celebrating.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them it was that if he did they'd try to talk him out of it and eventually succeed. Of all the things he has done over his life for reasons he couldn't understand this one felt like the most right thing ever.

xx

Byakuya could not believe what he had just heard. Was his grandfather really standing there as calm as a spring day telling him that in three days time he was to marry? He wasn't even aware there was an arrangement in the works.

"I only tell you about this out of obligation as your grandfather."

"I see." He nodded though he really didn't. "And who is this woman I am to marry?" When his grandfather looked to the side breaking eye contact with him he narrowed his eyes deeply. "I said who is this woman." He demanded not at all liking his silence.

Ginrei sighed deeply. "You are the woman."

Cold gray eyes narrowed. "Did I just hear you right?" He questioned in a deadly whisper.

"Yes." The old man sighed, moved to the couch, and practically fell into it. "Your hand was requested and of course I denied it but…" He trailed off and stared at his grandson.

"But what?" He demanded.

He sighed again. "What the young man offered as a dowry was worth three even four times as much as any dowry offered for you or for anyone."

At that Byakuya's brows arched.

"I'm just missing one piece of important information to close it and he refuses to give it to me until after you are wedded otherwise I would have stopped it." He nodded at him.

"You sold me for information?" He hissed quietly.

"It would be no different if someone offered money or property for you." He pointed out. "I know this isn't what you want and it surely isn't what I want but you know the rules for our kind." He sighed again. "If a dowry is offered it has to be considered along with a three week stay to see if anyone challenges it or can beat it."

He knew no one would challenge a dowry for his hand; no one really liked him. He wasn't stupid he heard the quieted whispers behind his back and the backhanded comments about what a cold unfeeling person he was. He just ignored them because they didn't know him and they sure as hell never took the time to try to get to know him either.

"There was only one person to counter offer against you but his price fell way short." He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow tiredly. "Eight and a half million short." He answered before he could ask causing him to stare incredulously back at him.

Yes he knew the rules of their kind but he never thought he would be the one to be bought and bought for so high. However first thing was first find out WHO deemed him worth so much to convince his grandfather to marry him off so easily. "And who is this man that has so much to offer for me?"

"His name if Abarai Renji." He shrugged. "Apparently you know him for he did tell me that he asked you to marry him."

Byakuya drew his brows at that. As far as he could remember no one ever asked him to marry them… well except for that street urchin he met a few times. He did find the fiery red head to be rather intriguing and did find (to his utter shock) his jokes to be rather amusing. Other than that and the odd marriage proposal he never had another thought about the man.

"The only man to ever ask me to marry him was some gutter rat that…" He trailed off at the nod his grandfather was giving him. "You mean to tell me that that street trash is who I'm going to marry?" He questioned aghast.

"Yes." He nodded and braced himself for the cold storm he was about to be caught in.

"How can you allow this to happen?" He demanded. "Is this just some ploy to extort money from us? How could you possibly to agree no matter what he had to offer?" He clenched his fists at his sides trying to keep his ire in check. "How good could the information be that you would allow a… a peasant to marry me and become part of this family?"

"Twelve million good." He nodded with a tired sigh.

At that Byakuya widened his eyes immensely. "He gave you information worth that much and wanted nothing other than to marry me?" He questioned in a shocked whisper.

He nodded at him wishing this conversation was over so he could go lose himself into the best bottle of sake he had. "That is all he wants." He nodded. "I even offered him everything a man in his position could ever want money, clothes, cars, a home and he refused. He said something about hearing you screaming and some nonsense about rescuing you and that marrying you is the only thing in this world he wants."

Byakuya just stood there speechless.

Yes he was screaming to be saved from this life and the pressures that being a noble came with. However he didn't think anyone would ever hear him especially since he worked so hard to bury that part of himself deep inside. He was born into nobility, arranged to be married once, and did love his wife… eventually. He did everything someone of his status was suppose to do to eventually take over for his grandfather and the family business. He did his studies proper, learned every aspect of noble life, studied everything his grandfather did, and made sure that he carried himself just as his status would dictate.

In the end after all the training, the death of his father, the death of his wife, the loss of his sister in-law what did he have to show for it? He was alone waiting to take over for the old man sitting in front of him and continue on the family business. After all who cared if he was sad and alone as long as the family name was still one of the strongest and wealthiest in the world. That was all that mattered in the end; what the Kuchiki name stood for no matter whose soul it crushed along the way.

Ginrei stood up and stretched causing his old bones to crack. "Look between now and the wedding I will keep trying to figure out a way to stop this. I can't guarantee I will be able to however so brace yourself to soon be entered into matrimony."

He was very tempted to throw a fit about the whole situation and for the most part held his tongue. "I am not wearing a dress." He hissed coldly then turned and silently left the room leaving behind an air of fury.

"That went well." Ginrei sighed to himself before too leaving the room to go in search of a good bottle of sake.

xx

Renji stood by the garden doors trying to keep his nerves about him. Today was the big day the day he was going to marry Byakuya Kuchiki. The only horrible thing about all of this was the fact that he couldn't tell or invite his friends to the party. Ginrei made it quite clear how this was going to go down and if he wanted to marry Byakuya then he was going to have to play by his rules.

He didn't care this was what he wanted and did all he could do to make sure he got it. However what he was unsure about was how was Byakuya going to react during the ceremony and what was he going to be wearing?

Part of him hoped he wasn't going to be forced to wear the traditional shiro-maku making this day for him even worse. Yet on the other hand he wouldn't mind seeing him wearing one just to make it feel more like he was really his wife so to speak.

"Alright boy are you ready?" Ginrei came up behind him.

Renji took a deep breath before adjusting his black kimono that instead of baring his family's crest (mainly because he didn't have a family) bore a crest matching his tattoos for the most part. It was his own made up crest to signify his new beginning with Byakuya and their own eventual family. He made sure the tie of his stark gray obi matching his hakama was straight before nodding at the man.

"I'm ready." He flipped the braid of his hair over his shoulder so it was hanging down his back.

Ginrei nodded back, opened the door leading outside to the gardens, and led the boy to large willow tree by the koi pond.

"Um," Renji stared at the man's broad back. "Byakuya isn't going to be wearing a shiro-maku is he?"

"Yes." He answered as he crossed the little bridge over the small stream. "He is your bride after all and as such all traditions will be followed."

Renji frowned at that knowing full well Byakuya (even if he didn't know the man that well) wasn't going to like that at all. Hell he didn't like it and he wasn't the one who had to wear it. They came to a stop under the willow tree and Renji felt his nerves flair up at the many guests in attendance. "I thought it was going to be a small ceremony." He whispered mostly to himself.

"You are marrying the heir to the Kuchiki fortune." Ginrei snorted. "What did you expect." He turned on his heel then headed back to the house to collect Byakuya and his procession.

Renji fidgeted under the cold and curious stares of all the guests. He was way out of his element here and he didn't think it would be as serious as all this just to marry Byakuya. Then again he should have known especially when Ginrei told him it was going to be a traditional ceremony. He just didn't think the old man would make such a show over the fact that his grandson was marrying a lowly commoner such as himself. Wasn't this one of those things that were like private family business they wanted to keep from prying eyes?

However before he could really delve into the reasons for Ginrei having such a big ceremony the music began indicating the start of the wedding.

When the wedding procession began exiting the building he easily spotted Byakuya and wrinkled his nose just slightly. Byakuya looked absolutely ridiculous dressed in the traditional white wedding kimono with his hair pulled up with flowers and such. He wanted Byakuya to look like Byakuya not a flat chested, muscled, chiseled faced woman. He could only hope this went quickly so he could get the poor man out of those ridiculous clothes.

He watched as Ginrei and Byakuya walked towards him with Ginrei's hand on Byakuya's lower back. As they drew closer he could tell the old man was pushing Byakuya along. Soon they came to a stop before him causing him to bow respectfully to Ginrei who bowed in return then turning to Byakuya who was glaring deadly at him.

When Ginrei stepped away Renji leaned over to his soon to be wife. "I hope this goes fast so we can get you into your normal clothing."

"Are you insulting me?" He hissed quietly and narrowed his eyes even further.

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head. "I mean you're a man and you should look like one… well unless you like being dressed like that."

"I most certainly do not." He growled then looked at the priest when he began the ceremony.

He found it odd that this man he was being forced to marry was just as disgusted as he was for being forced to wear the traditional woman's attire. Isn't this what he wanted when he made the deal to marry him? He was under the impression that when one man married another man (as per nobility rules) that the '_woman_' of the relationship was to act, look, and dress as such. At least that's what he was led to believe over the last three days when he would be forced to discuss his wedding and future with the street rat next to him.

Then again what did he know of the man next to him anyway beyond the few short times they had met. Somehow he was getting the sense that he was missing something about this union that only the red head next to him knew the answer to. He decided that once this nonsense was over with he would interrogate the man and find out what exactly his motives were in wanting to marry him.

xx

The ceremony itself went rather quick with him giving short curt answers, reciting his vows, and keeping his eyes locked straight ahead. Before he knew it and after the awkward kiss between the two of them he was stripped, changed, and standing next to his new husband for the reception greeting their guests.

"Really; they wouldn't let you wear normal clothes for this either?" Renji stared at him with a small annoyed scowl marring his brow.

"I'm your wife." Byakuya answered flatly. "I must look as such until the celebration is over."

"Lame." Renji huffed. "I don't see what the big deal is if you wear your normal clothes now. I mean the important part is over with what do you need to wear that crap now for?"

Byakuya looked over at the man with brows slightly drawn. "Why does it bother you that I am dressed as such?" He waved a hand down the length of him.

Renji sighed deeply and fingered the large sleeve of Byakuya's deep purple kimono. "Because you look stupid dressed like this." He answered with a nod. "These are clothes for a woman, you look completely uncomfortable, and they don't fit you right. You look like a half assed drag queen."

The more he interacted with the man the stranger he was finding him.

He opened his mouth to respond to that when they were told it was time for the candle lighting ceremony. Besides the initial ceremony for their wedding this was the one he was dreading the most. Walking from table to table lighting the candle on the tables and again greeting their guests. He was all for tradition but not in this aspect of things.

He looked up at his new husband when he gently grabbed him by the elbow.

"Just nod and smile and it'll be over before you know it." He whispered repeating what Rukia had told him more times than he could count during their association. Especially when dealing with an irritated Ikkaku and especially when said man was trying to convince everyone he wasn't bald.

"They will ask about you." He responded as they headed for the first table.

Renji sighed deeply. "Yes they will and the answer will be this is Renji my husband." He nodded. "That's all they need to know; right?"

Byakuya took the lighting stick the woman was holding out to him and nodded. It was all they needed to know and anything beyond that was just being nosy.

To his shock Renji was right in that just keeping quiet made the whole thing go quicker and smoother and before he knew it they were cutting their cake.

"Thank goodness this is almost over with." Renji sighed as he took the knife from Byakuya's hand and set it aside. "I don't know how much more of this snobbery I can take."

"Then why marry me?" He looked at him. "You knew I was a noble and you knew what you were getting into."

Renji turned to face him fully and smiled charmingly at him. "Ah well," he rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. "yea that. I think it would be better to explain when we're alone." He nodded.

"For sex?" He hissed quietly and watched as his brown eyes widened.

"Oh no." He shook his head and held his hands up like he was warding off some great evil. "Sex will only hap…" He trailed off when Ginrei appeared before them.

"Jii-sama." Byakuya acknowledged with a small bow and an edge to his voice.

"Sir." Renji greeted also with a small bow of his head.

Ginrei nodded at the two of them the stared eye to eye with Renji. "You have something for me?" He questioned though made it sound more like a demand.

"I do." Renji nodded. "It's in my bag and as soon as this is over and we're in our room," he reached over and grabbed Byakuya by the hand. "I'll hand it over to you."

"Very well." Giinrei nodded curtly. "Once the feasting of the cake is over with I will escort the both of you to your room."

"Can't wait." Renji beamed and gripped Byakuya's hand tighter when he tried to pull it away.

After his grandfather walked away and they were both seated back at their table Byakuya glared at the red head next to him. "It is for sex that you married me." He hissed quietly.

"It's not." Renji defended with a scowl. "if I wanted sex I could get it without going through all this." He waved his hand around him. "Including sex with you." He smirked knowingly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes even further. "I would never with the likes of you."

Renji leaned in close gently ghosting his lips across Byakuya's pale cheek to his ear. "Oh I think I would wear you down eventually." He whispered huskily.

He felt a small tingle run down his spine at the feel of his warm lips so close to his ear. He wasn't sure what that was about but he certainly did not like it at all. "No amount of wearing down would get me into bed with you." He growled as he pushed him away.

"You know," he smirked at him. "that sounded like a challenge and I love challenges." He winked causing him to glare all the harder at him.

"It's no challenge, it's a stated fact." He nodded. "And do not attempt to prove me otherwise."

Renji chuckled at that, leaned over, planted a kiss on his cheek, and placed his hand dangerously low on his back. "I'll prove a lot more to you than that." He then pulled away and dumped down the rest of the sake in his cup to a glowering deadly at him husband/wife.

xx

"Alright here ya go." Renji held the large envelope to the elder Kuchiki.

Ginrei took it from him with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "If this turns out to be a joke I'll have this marriage annulled faster than you can blink and you ten feet under."

Renji chuckled at that. "Well I can assure you it's all fact but you'll find that out once you verify it."

"I'm sure." The old man snorted then gave a small nod of his head. "I will see you in the morning." He nodded one more time then turned on his heel and headed off down the hall for his office.

Renji closed the door with a shake of his head. "Well…"

"Now you will tell me why you wanted to marry me." Byakuya demanded cutting him off.

"Alright now that we're alone I suppose I can explain." He moved over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and untied his obi.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya growled and stepped away from him causing the half untied obi to fall down around his feet before turning around to face him.

"Helping you undress so you can get out of those stupid clothes." He pointed out. "Again unless you like being dressed like that."

Hard gray eyes pinned the man with a deadly glare. "I can remove them without your assistance."

Renji waved a dismissive hand through the air. "If that's what you want."

"It is," he answered coolly. "now answer my question." He ordered and began the process of removing the many layers of his kimono.

"Well you see it's like this," he started as he began removing his clothing though he didn't have nearly as many layers as Byakuya did. "I can hear you." He nodded causing the man to stare almost dumbly at him. "What I mean is that voice you think you have silenced that no one can hear. The one screaming for the one thing you feel you're being denied because of your status."

"What are you talking about." He hissed as he pulled another layer off. "What voice are you hearing? Are you mad in the head?" As he gave a quick eye over of the man's torso and all his tattoos.

He laughed at that as he pulled a tee-shirt out of his bag. "A lot of people think I am." He pointed out as he pulled the shirt over his head. "But I think you know what I'm talking about." He nodded curtly. "You are dying for love and affection but don't think you can ever have it because of your title and position." He sighed and shook his head. "I can hear what you want because I've wanted it too. My whole life I've been a nobody, a pathetic street thug only good for my muscle. The only people who care about me are my friends but that's not enough for me or anyone. People need someone to love them and only them. To show them that no matter who and what they are they are loved."

"Are you saying you love me?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No, not yet and maybe never." He smiled at him and pulled a pair of sweats out of his bag. "I mean it doesn't really make sense when I think about it but from the first day I saw you all I wanted to do was to save you and to silence the screaming within." He grabbed his toothbrush. "Plus your grandfather was going to marry you to Uzuki and I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy."

At that Byakuya's eyes widened noticeably. "Uzuki? Uzuki Morimoto?"

"That'd be her." He nodded as he entered the bathroom.

Byakuya just stood there half undressed, eyes wide, and mouth agape. There was no way his grandfather would marry him off to that woman; would he? All the woman cared about was money, food, clothes, food, jewelry, food, status, food. Her parents had been trying to marry her off since nearly birth and even then no one wanted her.

Why would he even consider a marriage union with her family? Sure they were wealthy but not wealthy enough to be considered to marry into the Kuchiki family. Maybe there was some business deal that hinged on uniting the two families but what deal would that be? Neither family shared any of the same business deals so that couldn't be it.

Or was his grandfather was just trying to tie him down since there seemed to be no one else that really wanted him. Then again there was another bid for his hand but by who? Was it the Morimoto family that made the second bid in hopes of making him available to marry their daughter? He was going to have to find out why his grandfather was going to try and marry him off to that woman and who else bid for his hand.

"Wow how many layers are there?" Renji came back with pants changed and teeth brushed.

Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts and quickly came back to himself when large hands pulled a layer off his shoulders and down his arms. "I can undress myself." He growled.

"If that was so you'd be undressed by now." Renji pointed out as he laid that layer on the foot of the bed with the top kimono layer. "How do women wear these things?" He questioned and grabbed the last two layers and pulled them off Byakuya's shoulders leaving him standing there in nothing but his underwear.

Byakuya grabbed his black yukata off the end of the bed and slipped it on in a hurry. "Again I can do this myself." He bit out when Renji grabbed the silver sash off the bed.

"Of course you can." He smirked, wrapped the sash around his waist, and tied it neatly in the front. "it's just with as long as this is taking you we'll never get any sleep and it's been a long long day." He grinned at the scowl he was giving him. "I suppose you can finish readying yourself then." He nodded at him then turned to the bed, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and settled himself into the chair by the window.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya questioned as he watched him try to settle his large frame into the chair.

"Going to bed; what are you doing?" He questioned with a shake of the blanket to get it to cover as much of him as it could. "Besides still not getting ready for bed?" He smirked.

"I do not find you very amusing." He growled. "Now what are you doing?"

Renji sighed deeply. "I told you already; going to bed."

"That's not a bed." He pointed out like the boy was a simpleton.

"I know." He nodded and placed the pillow by his head. "But seeing as how this is your bedroom and that's your bed that's where you should sleep." He laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes before yawning. "At the rate you're going it's going to be morning before you ever make it to bed." He pointed out with eyes closed able to feel those gray eyes still upon him.

"You intend to sleep in the chair?" He questioned and scowled at himself for pointing out the obvious.

Renji yawned again and nodded. "I can sleep just about anywhere been doin it my whole life." He smirked. "Actually this is one of the most comfortable places I've slept in a long while."

Byakuya drew his brows at that. "Why don't you sleep in the bed?" He questioned completely confused by all of this. Now that they were legally married Renji could force himself into his bed with him and he could do nothing really to stop him aside from physically throwing him out.

"It's your bed; unless," he cracked a single eye open and stared at him. "you want me in your bed with you."

"Don't be absurd." He snorted.

"Then this is where I'm going to sleep." He closed his eye. "I will not sleep in your bed until you invite me."

"That will never happen." He nodded curtly.

Renji sighed disappointedly. "Well I guess I better get used to sleeping in this chair."

"Or the floor." Byakuya nodded then headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

"Or on you." Renji whispered to himself with a small smirk before settling in and easily falling to sleep.

xx

Byakuya wandered though the estate trying to sort out just what the hell was going on. As it turned out his grandfather was going to try to marry him to that Uzuki woman and for nothing more than he thought it was time he settled down. It was a stupid reason to marry him off and especially to the likes of her.

Then there was that other bidder for his hand which turned out to be Shunsui. He only offered a bid to stop him from being married to Uzuki or Renji. He'd have to thank him for the effort the next time he saw him.

However there was still the issue of this secret information that Renji acquired that was worth so much his grandfather would allow the street rat to marry him. What did he know? How did he find such information when he was nothing more than a thug?

More importantly why wouldn't his grandfather tell him what it was? If it was pertaining to the family business shouldn't he know? How was he suppose to take over for him one day if the man was going to keep him in the dark like this?

Well he was going to find out what his grandfather was keeping secret about and he knew just the man that could tell him what it was. He stopped at the door leading to the gym, opened it, and found just who he was looking for.

He found himself frozen to the spot as he watched his husband mirror box with himself half naked and a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He had seen that type of fighting style on television a few times here and there but never in real life. The style was so different in how it seemed every single muscle in his body flexed and strained with every move he made.

He couldn't help but rake his eyes over his muscular back watching the muscles strain as he threw punches at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes then slowly trailed down further over his tight ass which was unfortunately covered in loose black pants and on down to his legs. Although he would occasionally catch a glimpse of a muscular calf when he would kick his leg high into the air.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The question came out before he could stop himself.

Renji stopped his practice, turned to face the man he knew was there all along (he could see his reflection in the mirror eyeing him over like a piece of meat), and simply shrugged. "When you grow up on the streets you have to either learn to defend yourself or get your ass beat." He grabbed a small towel off the nearby workout bench and wiped his face. "Or you wind up dead."

"I see." Byakuya nodded.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

Byakuya drew his brows at the sudden topic change. "We are having dinner." He nodded.

Renji grinned at that as he walked towards him. "No I mean tonight as in after dinner. Are you free?"

He looked up just slightly to lock stares with him feeling Renji's body heat at their close proximity. He could even smell his musky masculine scent mixed with the salty tang of his sweat. "I am." He nodded lightly doing his level best not to look down at his body.

"Good." He smiled at him. "Cause we're going out tonight."

Before he could ask him where or anything else he slid past him and disappeared down the hall.

What if he didn't want to go out tonight? What if he didn't want to go out any night especially with the likes of him? Then again he was married to him and he could either make this arrangement easy for the both of them or as difficult as possible.

If he was difficult about the whole thing he could perhaps get rid of the boy and then turn around and be married to Uzuki.

An involuntary shudder ran down his spine at the thought and he decided that of the two Renji was the better choice. Plus thus far he had been nothing but respectable to him over the last week even going so far as to sleep in the chair every night. So maybe just maybe being married to him wasn't going to be so bad.

xx

Byakuya found himself standing in the garage after a solo dinner staring at the red sports bike in front of him. "What is this?"

"My bike." Renji nodded. "I told ya we're going out tonight."

"On this?" He stared over at him eyes slightly widened. "We can take a car." He pointed out and cut his eyes over to the row of cars lining the garage.

"I know." Renji nodded and presented him with a helmet. "This is for you."

Byakuya took the dark gray helmet and noted that his name was painted on the back in white letters. "This is mine?"

"Yea." Renji grinned at him. "That's why I wasn't at dinner." He plucked it from his hands and held it over his head. "I had to pick this and my bike up." With that he put his helmet on him and fastened the strap under his chin. "How's it fit?" He flipped the face mask up.

"It's snug." He nodded feeling rather uncomfortable with his head being encased as such.

"It's suppose to be." He got on his bike and grabbed his own helmet that was sitting on the gas tank. "Have you ever been on a bike before?"

Byakuya shook his head lightly feeling the extra weight shift with the movement. "No."

"Alright," Renji turned and patted the seat behind him. "you'll sit here and you can either hold onto me or onto the tail." He pointed to the back of the bike. "Now this is most important so we don't wreck," he nodded seriously. "when we turn lean with the bike not against it. If you lean the other way you'll throw the balance off and it could cause us to wreck. Wrecking is not fun." He smirked at him the pulled his own helmet on.

"How many times have you wrecked?" He questioned as he eyed the bike wearily.

"After I learned?" He flipped his face mask up. "Once. While I was learning; four. I'll be careful I promise." He placed his hand to his chest covering his heart.

He still wasn't all that reassured. One wreck meant he could wreck again and especially since he had so many while learning.

"If you're scared just say so and we'll go in a car." He grinned at him his eyes glinting with the unspoken challenge.

"I'm not." He growled then with a stiff spine threw his leg over the bike and settled in behind the red head.

Renji turned to face him. "Alright then." He flipped Byakuya's face mask down. "Let's hit the road." He turned back, started the bike, and lifted it off the kickstand. "Hold on." He ordered then pulled out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing here?" He questioned when Renji parked the bike.

The ride was exhilarating he had to admit but a little stressful especially on the turns. His natural instinct was to always lean away from the ground to keep from falling over. However after the first couple of times of doing that Renji stopped, forced him to wrap his arms all the way around him, and told him to move with him. It was hard but holding on as he was he had no choice but to lean with him and soon he realized that it wasn't so bad yet still a little nerve racking.

"We're going to celebrate our marriage just the two of us." He answered after he took his helmet off.

Byakuya followed his example taking his own helmet off and let off a small sigh at removing the encasing thing. "We celebrated after the wedding already." He pointed out like the boy was daft as he fixed his hair.

"Yes we did." He agreed then took both their helmets and started walking towards the building with the loud music. "But that was the reception for us to celebrate with everyone. This," he stopped and looked back at him still sitting on the bike. "is just for you and me. Well me if all you're going to do is sit there all night."

He scowled at the smirk he was giving him then slid off the bike and walked over to him. "Are you sure this place is okay?" He questioned as they walked towards the doors of the club.

"Yea." He opened the door. "No one here is going to cause us any trouble." He assured. "These are just everyday people out to have a good time." He checked their helmets with the woman behind the counter and paid their entrance fee.

Byakuya stared at all the people in the building crammed together, laughing, talking loudly over the loud music, dancing, drinking and just seemingly having fun. He had never seen anything like this before. Sure he had heard of these places but they made them sound like the most dangerous places in the world to be. '_Just a bunch of drunken thieves go to places like that._' His grandfather once told him. '_It's no place our kind would ever want to be caught going to._'

Well from his perspective it didn't seem so bad and these people weren't paying any mind to him as Renji led them to the bar.

"So what'll you have?" Renji leaned over and questioned in his ear.

"I…" He trailed off when he spotted a man with a red drink pouring hot sauce into it. "What's that?" He pointed.

Renji looked to where he was pointing and answered. "That's a Bloody Mary." He looked back at him. "It's tomato juice with vodka. Some people add hot sauce to give it a little spice." He shrugged.

"I want one of those then." He nodded wanting to try it, he heard of the drink before but never had one.

"Alright." He grinned then looked at the bartender and made his order. "A Bloody Mary for him and a rum and coke for me."

It wasn't long until he had his tomato drink in his hand with the added spice to his satisfaction.

"Good?" Renji questioned.

Byakuya nodded and took another sip to make sure. "It's… interesting."

"As long as you like it." He beamed then grabbed his free hand, laced their fingers together, and before he could say a word began pulling him through the crowd to find a table.

Byakuya scowled at so suddenly being pulled along. He could have just asked him to follow or informed him of what they were going to do. Grabbing a hold of him like that wasn't necessary. Though with their fingers laced together he could feel wedding band around Renji's finger and suddenly at that moment it really hit him.

He was bound to this man as he was bound to him. No matter their likes or dislikes of each other, no matter whether they became a real couple or not, they were joined. Renji Abarai was his husband for better or worse till death (or something less serious but just as important) tore them apart. Not to mention if what his grandfather said was true they would eventually have a child together and that would bind them for life.

By the time his thoughts had settled in Renji had found them a table in the corner to sit at so they could watch the dance floor.

Renji leaned over so his lips were right next to Byakuya's ear so he wouldn't have to yell over the music at him. "So; what do you think?" He questioned watching Byakuya closely to see what he really thought. He was sure this was taking Byakuya way out of his element.

"It tastes like vodka and tomato juice." He nodded again feeling that odd tingle run up his spine at the feel of his lips brushing his ear.

Renji chuckled at that. "No I mean this place." He waved his hand around him.

"It's," he drew his brows. "different." He nodded unconsciously moving closer to him.

"Well different kinds of fun for different kinds of people." He answered then pulled away to take a sip of his drink.

Somehow that felt like a back handed insult about his status but his voice didn't carry that condemning tone to it. Instead of analyzing it he decided to just enjoy his drink and watch the people enjoying themselves. He found all the noise, lights, music, dancing, drinking, yelling, and everything else about the club to be rather fascinating. It was like controlled chaos that flowed through a mutual understanding that they were all there to do the same thing.

They sat in silence sipping their drinks and just when he took his last swallow another Bloody Mary was placed before him. He drew his brows and looked over at Renji who too had a second drink. He gave him a quick nod of thanks and used his celery stick to stir the hot sauce into the drink. He was feeling calm and relaxed and actually found himself enjoying the scene before him.

That was until the lights started to dim and Renji grabbed him by the hand practically yanking him out of his seat. "What are you doing?" He demanded and tried to jerk free of his hold.

"You'll see." He answered and maneuvered them around tables and past groups of people standing around talking.

"I can't dance." He hissed when they made it to the edge of the dance floor; realizing what he intended on them doing.

"You don't need to know how." He turned to face him. "This is more about being close then dancing. Watch." He ordered then slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

Byakuya stared up at him with eyes slightly narrowed. He then narrowed them even further when he pulled him closer and leaned forward just the slightest in turn causing him to bend back almost vulnerably. He kept his arms dangling at his sides not wanting to encourage this… that was until someone bumped into Renji from behind.

The reaction was Renji stepping forward, him leaning back further, and grabbing Renji by the shoulders to keep from falling to the floor. Though he doubted Renji would have let him fall seeing as how he tightened his arms around him.

Renji nodded the man off after he apologized profusely for bumping into them. He didn't mind it was a perfect excuse to draw Byakuya even closer to him and to force him to touch him back. He looked back at the man in his arms and smiled. "See nothing to it." He pointed out as he barely moved them from side to side.

As ridiculous as he found this to be he had to admit it was a good way to get two bodies really close together. Plus he also had to admit that being pressed tight against Renji's body wasn't so bad. "Is this why you brought me here?" He questioned as they stared at each other.

"Partly." He grinned.

"What's the other part?" He questioned suspiciously.

"To get you drunk and have my way with you." He smirked and when his gray eyes narrowed he chuckled. "I was only joking. I would never do anything like that to you or anyone else."

He knew he was telling the truth especially since they were married and the man had been sleeping in a chair since. "Again what is the other reason you brought me here?"

"For us to be alone together." He shrugged. "I figured I'd bring you here where there are a lot of distractions so we wouldn't have those awkward moments of trying to think of something to say." He reached up and gently grabbed him by the chin. "I think since we're married we need to get to know each other; don't you?"

"Yes." He nodded lightly against the hand holding his chin. "However it's hard to get to know someone with so many distractions and so much noise you have to yell to talk." He pointed out.

"True." Renji agreed. "But we don't need to know everything all at once. Just a little bit a little at a time." He nodded then placed a kiss on his lips before letting go of his chin and wrapping his arm back around his waist. "In time who knows where we'll be or what we'll be doing."

"I suppose." He agreed then lightly licked his lips. For reasons he couldn't understand that kiss felt way too intimate like it was a kiss that should be only reserved for the bedroom and nowhere else. Plus it made him want to kiss him again just to feel that little thrill of excitement again.

When the music died down and started to change to something a lot louder and faster Renji pulled away from him and jerked his head towards their table.

Byakuya nodded thankful he wasn't going to try and make him dance to that music. As far as he could tell it was a lot of throwing yourself around like you were having a fit. It was very unbecoming.

They made it back to their table and went back to sipping on their drinks not conversing just feeling the other being close by. They both knew that they had to get used to the near constant presence of the other or all the getting to know you talks would do no good. This other person was going to be more often than not in their space and in their business.

xx

Byakuya didn't know how long they sat there but he did know it was long enough for him to drink three tomato drinks. He wasn't completely drunk but one more drink and he very well may be. However not being drunk meant that he was at the very least tipsy or buzzed or whatever people called it just before you became completely drunk. He was to his surprise feeling good and quite content to be sitting there next to his new husband.

He looked over at the red head when he felt him lean in close and grab his hand.

"You ready to go or do you want to stay a little longer?" He questioned making sure his lips ghosted over his ear with ever word.

"I'm ready." He nodded and stood up though a little wobbly.

"I think," Renji pulled him in close and held him to his side. "you had just a bit too much."

"I think I did too." He agreed and allowed Renji to weave them through the people to the doors. "Can you drive?" He questioned once they were outside after Renji retrieved their helmets.

"Yea." He answered with a smirk down at him. "Only my first drink had rum in it all the others were just coke."

Byakuya drew his brows. "Why?"

"I have to drive." He stopped when the made it to the bike and turned to face Byakuya fully. "Are you okay to ride or should we have a car come and get you?"

"I'm fine." He scowled.

"Well if you're sure." He handed Byakuya his helmet before putting on his own.

Byakuya put the helmet on and stumbled a small step forward from the extra weight on his head.

"Whoa careful." Renji caught him. "Are you sure you can ride?" He questioned after flipping up his face mask.

"Yes." He scowled again. "The helmet is just a little awkward and heavy."

"They are until you get used to em." He agreed. "Well let's get goin then." He flipped his face mask closed and helped him onto the bike before settling in in front of him. "Hold on." He ordered and smirked pleasantly when Byakuya wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and pressed himself firmly against his back.

With a flip of his own face mask he started the bike and they were on their way home.

xx

"You will sleep in the bed." He ordered trying to sound authoritative but the slur in his voice was giving him away.

"The chair is fine." He argued and attempted to grab his pillow and blanket back.

Byakuya stepped back and narrowed his eyes even further. "I know you will not dishonor me." He argued.

"You're right I won't." He agreed and grabbed the corner of his blanket. "Because I won't be in the bed to do so."

"Do you not like me?"

Renji's eyes widened at that. "Of course I like you it's just," he sighed deeply. "you're not in your right mind so I know this isn't what you would want."

"I'm not drunk." He bit out and jerked the corner of the blanket from his hand. "I know what I'm saying and doing and I'm saying you will sleep in this bed tonight." He ordered and threw the blanket and pillow down onto the bed.

Renji sighed and slumped in defeat. "Fine." He moved to the other side of the big bed, fixed his blanket and pillow, and climbed into bed.

Byakuya watched him carefully and when the red head was settled he too climbed into bed. "You will be more comfortable here then sitting in a chair trying to sleep."

"Hey I sleep just fine in that chair." He nodded curtly.

"I'm sure." He snorted then turned the lamp off and settled into bed.

xx

"What are you doing?" Renji questioned from behind his husband.

Byakuya watched as the staff picked up the chairs by the window and carried out of the room. "I'm having the chairs removed." He turned to face him. "Can you not see that with your own eyes?"

Renji looked down at him and arched a brow. "Oh I can see that." He nodded curtly. "Now why are they taking the chairs out?"

"Because I told you to sleep in the bed last night and when I awoke this morning you were back in the chair." He nodded curtly.

"Yes and it's your own fault I moved back into the chair." He nodded right back.

"I did nothing." He defended though he didn't know why he felt so defensive all of a sudden.

Renji snorted at that. "So you think." He walked over to the now bare spot by the window and stared out. "You couldn't stay on your own side of the bed." He turned back to face him. "I wasn't about to have you wake up and accuse me of trying to take advantage of you especially while drunk."

"I wasn't drunk," he narrowed his gray eyes. "and I wouldn't have accused you of trying to take advantage of me. I'm sure if you did I could stop you."

He smirked at that and stalked towards him then leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Oh if I was going to take advantage of you I can tell you you wouldn't be able to stop me."

His eyes hardened at the implied threat. "Do not underestimate me." He countered coolly. "Just because you see me as your wife that doesn't mean I'm some weak little girl."

"You're definitely my wife but you're no girl." He nodded then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Stop doing that." He hissed when he pulled away from him.

He stared at him innocently though he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Doing what?"

"Kissing me. You can't just kiss me when you feel like it."

"I can." He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Watch." He then pulled him in close and pressed his lips to his.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the brown staring back at him as their lips meshed near seamlessly together. He placed his hands on his chest and shoved him away. "I said do not do that." He hissed in a cool whisper.

"No." He smirked at him. "You need to be kissed and kissed every single day and I intend on doing just that." He kissed him again then started for the door. "Oh and you should have seen that last one coming." He smirked over his shoulder at him then left the room.

If he was anyone else in the world he'd be rather tempted to throw a fit where he stood. However as it were he wasn't anyone else he was Byakuya Kuchiki and throwing fits was something he would never ever do.

xx

It was six months later when Byakuya found himself just after breakfast sitting in front of his grandfather waiting to hear the man's big news.

"I think," Ginrei nodded at his grandson. "I've finally found a way to get you out of this absurd marriage."

Byakuya widened his eyes slightly. Granted at first he would have jumped on the change to have his marriage to Renji annulled but that was nearly six months ago and since then things had changed. Renji had lived up to his word and made sure he was thoroughly kissed daily… several times a day in fact and he soon found he loved it.

The way his powerful lips would cover his own as his large warm hands would hold him tightly by the waist. The way his masculine scent would invade his senses as his tongue gently parted his lips and touched his own. Everything about the way Renji would kiss him he soon grew to love and was at times finding he wanted more than just a kiss from the man.

He wanted kisses all over his body from him. He wanted to feel more than just waking up in his arms in the morning or curled atop his chest or curled against his back. He didn't know why but he wanted to feel all of Renji all over his own body all the time.

It wasn't that he loved him well not fully anyway. Though he knew it wouldn't be long until they reached that point. Each day they spent together was one more day they drew closer to each other and their respect of one another grew. Renji was completely honest and honorable in everything he said and did since their marriage and he respected that.

"That won't be necessary." He nodded curtly at the elder Kuchiki.

Ginrei's eyes widened at that. "If this is about Uzuki I can assure you once this marriage is annulled you won't have to marry her."

"it's not about Uzuki." He narrowed his eyes deeply remembering that that was who he was supposed to be married to in the first place. An unwanted shudder at the thought of the woman was threatening to run down his spine but he suppressed it. "I am quite content with this arrangement."

"You can't be serious." Ginrei stared at him aghast. "He's a rodent that has no business being with our kind."

Byakuya gnashed his teeth together. "He is my husband and where he came from is irrelevant."

"Don't tell me you actually care for him." He snorted disgustedly.

"What I care for is for you to mind your own." He bit out and stood up. "My marriage to Renji will remain as is and you will not meddle again in matters of my life that do not involve you."

"You love him." Ginrei accused his eyes widening as he stared in shock at his grandson.

"I care for him deeply; yes." He nodded curtly. "Renji will remain as my husband whether you like it or not."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Well in that case I think it's time we discussed the preparations for your heir." His smirk deepened when Byakuya's eyes widened just the slightest. "So which one of you will carry the child and be the mother; so to speak."

He had completely forgotten about that part of their marriage. "He will carry our child." He nodded curtly.

"Is that so?" His smirk turned to an evil grin. "And is he aware of this fact?"

"It doesn't matter what he's aware of." He pointed out coldly not liking where any of this was going.

"I highly doubt he will think so." He snorted and leaned back in his chair. "In three days time I will see you both and I will expect a decision on who is going to be the mother." He nodded curtly.

Byakuya glared even harder at him. "Very well and I can assure you he will be the mother."

"I'm sure." He nodded then waved a hand in dismissal.

Byakuya turned and swept out of the office after giving his grandfather one more glare going in search of his husband to discuss this pregnancy business.

xx

Byakuya went in search of Renji knowing that if he wasn't off sneaking around seeing his friends that left only three places for him to be. He was either in the gym working out, assisting the staff with their duties (which irritated him most of all), or outside playing with some of the live in staff's kids.

However after a thorough search it was discovered that Renji was in none of those places and somewhere in the house. The last servant he passed said he saw Master Renji in his bedroom and that was where he found his missing husband.

Now over the last six months there were a few things about his red headed husband he discovered. One the man had the mouth of a sailor at times and had been warned many times to keep the swearing down. Two he was just a big softie when it came to kids and several of the little girls running around the estate swore that they were going to marry him when they grew up. Now the third one was the one that caused him to find his husband in bed loaded up on night time pain pills to sleep through the misery at least twice a month.

Renji suffered from bad migraines and no matter what he said the boy refused to go to the doctor. He was sure the doctor would give him something a lot stronger to help with the pain or possibly even find the cause and a cure for his pounding head. Yet no amount of persuading would get him to go leaving him to find his husband in bed, cool damp cloth on the pillow, and a bottle of sleeping pills on the night stand.

He sighed almost irritably through his nose as he watched Renji shift in his sleep and furrow his brow against the ensuing pain. He grabbed the cloth off the pillow, went into the bathroom, dampened it down again, and returned to place it back on his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and sighed deeply when a single brown eye cracked open and stared at him. "This is the last time." He glared. "You are going to the doctor tomorrow and I will hear no protests saying otherwise."

Renji closed his eye and wrinkled his nose just the slightest. "I hate doctors."

"I don't care." He looked at the bottle of pills on the nightstand. "How many have you taken?"

"Probably more than I should have." He answered quietly.

Byakuya pressed his lips together tightly then looked back at the man in the bed. "That is not healthy." He pointed out again like every time they had this same conversation.

"I'm still alive so it can't be that bad." He smirked though his eyes were still closed.

"I'm not amused." He stood up and decided right then and there he was going to take control of the situation to stop him from suffering needlessly. "You sleep and I will check on you in a little while."

"Yes dear." He answered as he cracked his eyes open to stare at him.

"You say that again and I will make your head hurt worse than it already does." He threatened and only received an evil grin in return before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Byakuya left the room with every intention of calling the doctor to make a house call. If he couldn't get Renji to the doctor he'd bring the doctor to him.

xx

Later that evening Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed staring at a scowling Renji feeling just as unpleased. As it turned out according to the doctor there was no cure for Renji's headaches and the best he could do was prescribe a medication to help with the pain during his next episode. However he did suggest that Renji cut down on the sweets, take up yoga, and try meditation to help relax his muscles and prevent another headache from coming on.

Yet that wasn't all the doctor said and after giving Renji a thorough examination it was decided that his cholesterol and blood pressure were a little high. It was suggested that he take steps to get them down. Byakuya to Renji's dismay took that to mean he was to be on a bland sweet free diet for the next month if not the rest of his life.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" He arched a brow at him.

"I am waiting to make sure the medication works and if not I will fetch a more competent doctor to treat you." He stared at him and gave a curt nod. "Or perhaps a second opinion is needed just in case."

"I'm fine." He snorted. "I've lived this long in my life with them and I'm not dead or dying."

"So you enjoy suffering when it isn't necessary?"

"Well when you put it that way." He grinned at him. "Anyway the pills are starting to work so I think I'll be fine."

Byakuya eyed him skeptically for a moment then nodded. "Good and from here on you will follow the doctor's instructions to prevent them from coming on again as well as his other suggestions for your health."

"I am not giving up my candy." He scowled.

"He didn't say to give it up." He sighed deeply like he was talking to child. "You will cut back to one sweet thing a day or every two days." He nodded.

"I don't think so." He cringed. "He SUGGESTED I should cut back he didn't say it was a dire life or death situation."

"Maybe not now but if you do nothing in time it will be." He answered dismissively knowing full well this was going to go down his way; end of discussion. "Now we need to discuss… family plans."

"What's to discuss," he smirked as he placed his hand against Byakuya's stomach. "mommy."

"Not on your life." He glared. "If either one of us is going to be a carrier it will be you."

"Nah I don't have the body for it." He waved a dismissive hand. "Now you you'd be all kinds of sexy with that pregnant glow."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply through his nose. He knew this was going to happen that neither of them was going to want to be the carrier. However one of them was going to have to be or else his grandfather would dissolve their union and that was the last thing he wanted. "If we do not…"

"Look can we discuss this another day?" Renji questioned with a yawn cutting him off and slid down into the bed. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"You've been sleeping all day." He scowled. "And you have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head and pulled the covers up over him. "No, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"No you at least have to eat something." He nodded curtly. "It's unhealthy to go all day without eating."

"I'll be fine." He smiled at his worry for him; he was the perfect nagging wife. "I just want to sleep all this medication away."

Byakuya sighed irritably through his nose. "Very well." He reached out and stroked his fingers through his crimson hair. "I will be to bed shortly."

"I'll be here." Renji yawned and closed his eyes.

He smiled liking the sound of that and sat with him stroking his fingers through his hair until he was breathing evenly and asleep.

xx

"You would sacrifice this," Byakuya waved his hand between the two of them. "just to not have to be the carrier?"

Renji stared at him and snorted. "What's this?" He mimicked his action of waving between them. "We kiss and sleep in a bed together that's hardly anything. Hell I know couples who've done more than we have after their first week of dating." His eyes narrowed. "We've been together for what six months now and nothing. So to say I would be sacrificing anything by refusing to be a carrier is just stupid seeing as how there's nothing to sacrifice."

"Then why marry me?" Byakuya glared at him not at all liking what he was saying. Sure they hadn't had sex or done much with their relationship beyond intellectually getting to know each other. Yet that was no excuse to risk losing everything over one of them being a carrier for their child.

"Because you need someone to only be for you and you're sexy." He nodded with a shrug. "However it seems that no matter how much time goes by we'll never be more than this."

"What are you saying?" He questioned not liking where this was going at all.

"I'm saying why are you still married to me?"

He was tempted to point out that a question is not a statement but this was not the time nor the place. "It wasn't by choice."

He didn't realize what he had said until it was already out there too late to take it back. He stared into Renji's widened eyes and gave a curt shake of his head. "That's not what I meant."

Renji sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose then stared at him. "Alright I accept I forced your grandfather into allowing me to marry you but why are we still married? I'm not stupid and I know if you and your grandfather really wanted me gone I'd be gone by now. So why maintain this marriage especially since it seems to be going nowhere?"

"You want out?" He arched a dark brow in question.

"That's not what I said and don't change the subject." He stared hard at him. "Why are you still married to me?"

He was never one to easily reveal in words why he did anything. If he did it it should be enough to know that he did it without needing reason for it. In this case however he was still married to Renji because he cared for him he'd even go so far as to say he loved him… to an extent. Yet could he really tell him that that was why? Could he really put his true feelings out there and risk them to either reciprocated or rejected? Though he knew deep down they would be accepted and returned because he knew without a doubt Renji loved him.

However he was taught his whole life to keep his feelings hidden in order to keep from making decisions based on emotions. Everything had to be analyzed so he could make the decision that was the best decision for his status whether he wanted it himself or not. However in this case there was a second selfish reason for keeping the union aside from loving him. So he answered the question with the answer that was in his head and not in his heart.

"So I won't be forced to marry Uzuki." He answered simply then widened his eyes slightly as he realized what he had just said.

He watched as Renji just stared at him just as wide eyed for a moment before he walked over to the closet, grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

He was received with nothing but a glance from over his shoulder. "I didn't…" He trailed off as Renji walked out of the house, gently closing the door behind him.

What did he just do? More importantly what was wrong with him? Why would he say that? He knew Renji cared for him loved him even so why wouldn't he tell him he felt the same?

_"Because emotions cloud your better judgment."_ His grandfather's voice rang in his head. _"When you make decisions because of how you feel it means you're not thinking clearly and a clouded mind equals clouded judgment. You have to do what you think is right never what you feel is right even if what you think feels wrong."_

Yet what he just did didn't feel right and he sure as hell didn't think it was right either. He had to take it back and do so before Renji left.

With that decision set he quickly made his way to the garage to catch him only to get there in time enough to see him already down at the gate to leave the estate. He knew he wouldn't catch him before the gate opened and could do nothing but watch as he sped away once the gate opened for him.

All he could do now was wait for him to come home so he could take it back and try to tell him the real reason he stayed married to him.

xx

Byakuya scowled at the old dilapidated building that his ex-sister in law and all her little street friends hung out in. It had been three days since Renji left and not a word so he decided it was high time to find him and drag him back home where he belonged.

He knew that if Renji wasn't here Rukia would definitely know where he was; she did claim his husband to be her best friend after all. With a deep sigh he got out of the car and made his way into the old building only to come face to face with that obscene bald fellow.

"Well if it isn't the little rich boy." Ikkaku walked up to him and crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "Your kind ain't wanted here." He growled.

"Leave him alone Ikkaku." Renji grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him out of the way. "Or I'll tell Rukia on you."

Ikkaku glared at the red head then huffed and plopped down on the beat up old couch. "Fine." He grumbled.

Renji rolled his eyes then turned back to Byakuya. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home." He nodded curtly.

Renji sighed deeply then grabbed him by the arm and led him into another room for some privacy. Once he had the door closed behind them he leaned against it. "Why? Aren't I just a save to keep you from marrying Uzuki?"

"I didn't mean that." He scowled.

"Even if you didn't it was the first thing you said so it must have some meaning to you." He nodded curtly. "I mean here we've been married for six months and the only things that have changed is you let me kiss you and sleep in your bed other than that nothing. Hell we're barely friends with benefits."

"You're my husband." He answered like that explained everything.

"Am I?" He shoved off the door and stalked towards him imposingly causing Byakuya to back away until he hit the wall. "Tell me Byakuya," he placed his hands against the wall on either side of his head and stared down at him. "what does me being your husband mean to you… what do I mean to you?" He whispered.

"It means," he licked his suddenly dry lips and watched as Renji looked down following his tongue as it moistened them. "you are my husband."

Renji moved his eyes up to lock with his and sighed deeply then pushed away from him. "I'll tell your grandfather to annul our marriage." He snorted as he turned towards the door. "I'm sure he'll get off excitedly hearing that. Have a good life Byakuya." He walked towards the door but before he could reach the handle two arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist.

Byakuya knew that if he let Renji walk out this time he would lose him for good so he stopped him the only way he knew how; by force… ish. "No." He whispered as he laid his forehead against his shoulder. "What it means isn't that."

"Then what does it mean?" He questioned again standing still making no move to touch him.

"It means I love you." He answered as he pressed tighter against him. "It means I will be the carrier."

At that Renji's eyes snapped wide; he wasn't expecting that. He turned in the arms holding him and stared down at his husband/wife as his hands came up to cup Byakuya's beautiful face. "Why didn't you say that first one in the first place?"

Byakuya smiled lightly at that. "I wanted to tell you that but my mind spoke first."

Renji sighed and shook his head. "I should have known. You've always been the think first type. You know once in awhile it's better to go with your gut feelings."

"I've been trained my whole life to ignore my gut feelings." He sighed.

"Clearly." Renji sighed in return. "Well now that that's cleared up I have two things to tell you." He smiled and gave him a quick peck. "First you should have told me you loved me in the first place." He wrinkled his nose. "I just said that." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes at himself. "Anyway the second thing; as for the baby I was thinking that maybe we could use a surrogate instead since neither of us wants to be a mommy."

"It won't be allowed." Byakuya sighed deeply. "One of us has to be a carrier to complete our union and a surrogate will taint the blood of our child with their own."

"Really?" He drew his brows deeply.

Byakuya nodded at him. "The rules pertaining to a union of our kind are very strict and since you agreed to the terms when you made the offer to marry me we must follow the rules to the letter."

"Well that kinda blows." He huffed.

"Yes it will," Byakuya planted a light kiss on his lips then stepped around him heading for the door. "especially for you." He smirked to himself.

Renji turned to face his retreating form. "How do you figure?" He questioned suspiciously.

Byakuya stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at him. "Don't worry; you'll be all kinds of sexy with that pregnant glow." His eyes glinted before he left the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Renji followed after him. "You just said you'd be the carrier."

xx

Byakuya sat under the cherry tree watching the sun slowly sink down in the horizon. He looked down at his fingers tangled in crimson hair the silver band around his finger glinting in the evening light. The band was an identical match to the one on the finger of the man who was sleeping in his lap exhausted from an afternoon of arguing with his grandfather.

He couldn't help but smile at that. Renji was probably the only person in the world that would dare tell his jii-sama what he would and wouldn't do. He found it endearing if not somewhat annoying being he always ended up having to smooth things over between them. He didn't mind though seeing as how most of the time it was an argument over who has more rights over him.

_"He's my husband I know what's best for him."_ Renji would always say glad he referred to him as his husband and not his wife. Though sometimes he did call him his husband/wife especially when he was on him about his eating habits.

HIs grandfather would always counter that argument with how long he has known him. _"He's my grandson and I've known him all his life therefore I know what's best."_

_"Just because you've known him all his life doesn't mean you KNOW him."_ Renji would counter. _"You only know what he wants you to know and since he is my husband and will still be my husband long after your old bones are dead and gone I have more rights than you do."_

It was usually at that point when he would have to interfere for that last argument usually lead to death threats being made between the two of them.

In the end however it made him feel loved and wanted like he had never felt before. Two people he cared the most about arguing over who loved him more. If he was a girl he'd probably squeal in delight about it but as it was the only outward sign of his happiness was the small smile that seemed to grace his lips daily.

Until the whole pregnancy issue would rear its ugly head that is.

He was dreading it but it was going to have to be done eventually; he just wished he didn't agree to it. Although the end result would be worth it. They would have a child created from the both of them maybe a boy maybe a girl; they were still arguing that detail. He himself wanted a little boy where Renji wanted a little girl that would look just like him with midnight hair and gray eyes. If they didn't settle the debate soon he was just going to flip a coin and call it a day just to get it over and done with.

He gently massaged the head in his lap causing the arms around his waist to tighten slightly before relaxing once again.

"I can feel you doing it again." Renji suddenly mumbled.

He stared down at his fingers stroking though crimson hair. "Doing what?"

"Thinking." He snuggled closer to him. "What 'cha thinkin about this time?"

"What it's going to be like when you finally become a mommy." He smirked down at the top of his head.

Renji gave a light bite to his thigh causing him to squirm. "You're hilarious."

"I was thinking that instead of picking the sex of the child we just let nature decide for us."

Renji sighed and nodded. "Though I still want a little girl with your looks so she'll be just as beautiful as you."

That made him smile just like every time Renji said that same thing. He never in his life had someone tell him how beautiful and perfect he was as much as Renji did. As a matter of fact Renji made sure he told him that at least once a day.

"Well what about a little boy with your red hair and fiery spirit? Maybe with your build and my eyes."

Renji grinned at that. "Well you know we could have one of each. Have one now and in a couple of years have another."

He wrinkled his nose at that but nodded lightly anyway. "I suppose we could." He agreed.

"Oh!" He lifted up and stared at him grinning hugely. "Twins!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. It will be hard enough carrying one. Two could complicate things as far as the physical aspect goes. Men aren't exactly perfectly designed to carry a child especially two."

"I suppose." Renji sighed and slumped in the shoulders. "I guess it won't be so bad as long as we can have more than one."

Byakuya stared suspiciously at him. "And just how many do you want?"

"A dozen at least." He shrugged in all seriousness.

"Don't be absurd." Byakuya smiled lightly. "No one seriously wants that many kids."

"I do." Renji nodded and leaned in close until their lips were just a breath apart. "And I want them all with you." He gave him a light kiss.

"Three," he nodded. "I'll give you three anymore than that and you can carry them yourself."

Renji pulled him into his arms and stood up adjusting him so he was holding him bridal style. "I can't wait to see you all pregnant, glowing, and beautiful." He buried his face into his neck as he started for the house. "Ooh or to curl up behind you and rub your big belly and tell you how hot you are then make mad passionate love to you."

"Is this some dream you've had?" Byakuya questioned suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest partly hating when he would carry him like this but another part of himself loved it because of what it inevitably led to.

Renji kissed the corner of his mouth. "It wasn't… well until I found out I could get you pregnant anyway." He nodded. "Though the moment that I saw you all I wanted to do was curl up with you and cuddle," he leered. "amongst other things."

He couldn't help but smile knowing exactly what he was saying. One thing he defiantly had to admit was that for as brash and loud mouthed as his husband was he was one hell of a lover. Renji seemed the type of man to him that would just get in bed, get his thrill, and call it a night. He was proven quite wrong their first time. Renji had made slow hot love to him for the better part of the night that first night and has done the same since and he was about to do the same again.

This was how it always started; with him being carried to their bedroom, laid gently on the bed, and treated like he was the greatest thing Renji ever laid his hands on.

Renji would slowly strip him out of his clothing and caress every inch of him starting with his feet and working his way up. Lips and hands working in tandem to make him moan breathlessly and beg for more than just the simple touches. He would never give in only torture him all the more. The more he begged the worse he would torture him.

He didn't care how much he tortured him because it always led to the same ending; curled up, satisfied, and held in his powerful arms. Today it seemed was going to go much the same way and a small tingle of excitement ran up his spine in anticipation.

xx

Byakuya rolled his eyes down and locked them with the brown of the male between his bent legs. A small contented smile pulled on his lips as he reached down and stroked his fingers through his crimson hair.

"I know you hate it when I talk dirty in bed," Renji smirked up at him. "but you're fuckin delicious."

Byakuya wrinkled his nose. "Don't be so obscene."

"I can't help it." He crawled up him forcing him back onto his back and stared down at him. "It's just what you do to me." He lightly trailed his fingers up his sides, following the lengths of his arms, and lacing their fingers together when the met. "You're hot and sexy and you drive me crazy." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He smiled up at him and bent his knees so his naked husband was settled between his legs more comfortably and pressing tightly against him. "Show me how much I drive you crazy." He challenged.

"With pleasure." Renji kissed him again and rocked his hips sliding against his entrance.

"I love it when you prepare yourself for me." Byakuya moaned as Renji slowly slid into him already oiled to make it easier.

"I'm always ready to make love to you." Renji purred and began a slow rhythm of rocking into him.

Byakuya arched his head back in bliss each time Renji glided deep into him causing bolts of intense pleasure to course through his body. This pleasure was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. He tightened his locked fingers feeling their rings smash his flesh between bone and metal. That small pain in his fingers was always the best pain he felt especially when they were making love.

Renji watched Byakuya's face so that he could see each expression of pleasure cross his beautiful features. He thrust a little faster and harder and was rewarded with a deep deep moan and his legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Those slim sexy legs squeezed tight against him in an attempt to pull him even deeper inside.

He leaned down and nipped upon his upper lip causing silver eyes to snap open, his head to lift, and his tongue to slip out trying to seek entrance into his mouth. Once again he picked up the pace just slightly as well as adding a bit more power to his thrusts getting even deeper into his body. He didn't want to rush this he wanted to drag this out as long as possible even if it took him all night. He wasn't sure why he always wanted to take things so slow and drag them on for as long as possible but there was just something about Byakuya that demanded slow love making.

Although there was one thing he loved more than making slow love to him and that was having Byakuya do all the work while he watched.

He broke the kiss and rolled them over so that his sweet wife's (though he'd never say it aloud) tight body was astride his. He jerked his hands free of the fingers locked around his and moaned when Byakuya placed his hands flat against his chest to support his movements.

Byakuya dropped his head back and moaned in pleasure when Renji wrapped his fingers around his hard length and began stroking up and down in a slow torturous manner. He arched back moving his hands from his chest and placing them on his muscled thighs. What he was experiencing was the closest thing he assumed heaven would be like as his body was overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations of every kind.

Renji watched him for a moment before releasing him and trailing his fingers up his sides as he sat up causing Byakuya to bend back even further and wrapped his lips around a nipple. He sucked and pulled on the little bud getting deep moans of pleasure out of him. He kissed his way up to his ear leaving a trail of saliva all the way. "Mine." He growled in his ear before giving a hard suck upon it.

Byakuya brought his hands up and tangled his fingers into his crimson locks at the base of his scalp and growled deeply in response. He was so close to his end his blood was pumping furiously through his veins causing him to burn from the inside out. He wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't rightly care.

Renji slipped his hands under his arms, trailed his fingers up his back, and curved them over his shoulders pulling him down upon him in order to get as deep as he possibly could. His lips went to his neck where he bit sharply leaving behind a light red hickey.

A deep moan poured from his throat as he arched his back almost painfully so. This was it he was reaching his much desired end. He jerked harshly upon the red hair tangled in his fingers and finally reached that place only Renji could take him.

Renji growled against his creamy sweat covered skin as his inner muscles clenched around him so tightly he was forced into his own end. As his seed spilled deep into his love he thrust up into him a few more times just for the sake of feeling him grip around his hard length.

He fell down onto his back with his arms wrapped tightly around Byakuya both panting hard as they came down from their high. "God I love you." He whispered tiredly against his ear.

Byakuya smiled at that and pressed his own lips against Renji's ear. "As I do you."

Renji grinned hugely at that knowing that that was the closest thing to an 'I love you' he was going to get. He didn't mind though because he had a life time to pry those words from his lips and soon he'd have a life time of another soul to love that was a part of them both.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
